The Republic of United States
|- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Power Bloc || Order of The New Dawn |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Founders || Dan2680, DictatorPhilTaylor, |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Suprememe Chancellor || Dan2680 |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Vice Chancellor || Patty_Roy |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Senate || Darth, Azza25, and Patty_Roy |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of Intelligence || Darth |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of Defence || Gaunt |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of Finance || Kouta |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of External Affairs || Aquarious |- |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of Recruitment ' || DictatorPhilTaylor |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;"|'Strength (As of 22, October 2007) || *Number of Members: 61 *Total Strength: 395k *Average Nation Strength: 6478 *Number of Nuclear Weapons: 11 *Score: 1.95 |} Intro TRUST was founed on August 18, 2007. It has a long standing history of TRUST. TRUST stands for The Republic of United STates. The alliance was founded by mostly ex-GOLD members, and is now made up of nations all across the CN world. TRUST alliance had its rough times, and its good. It peaked at 625k and 72 nations, within a month of its founding. However an incident involving DictatorPhilTaylor, and a set up by none other then Vader, he was sent to Zi. A few to many nations left TRUST, dropping her NS down to a mere 350k NS and a little over 50 nations. However DictatorPhilTaylor was found not guilty, after being Zi'd, then had came back to TRUST. Ten of the twenty two nations that had left had returned to help rebuild what once was. TRUST is still thriving today, growing at about 10k NS a week. TRUST is a young alliance, but it plains to be old, wise, and very strong. TRUST is slowly making her treaties with close friends, WIMMINZ with IAA, PIAT with FEAR, and became a founding alliance in the Power bloc called Order of The New Dawn aka El Bloco Tu Madre. The Charter Of TRUST http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w277/Dan2680/trust-flag.jpg Article 1 - The goals for The Republic of United STates The Republic of United STates (TRUST) (or the Republic)'s goal is to provide peace and stability to new nations and old nations alike, as well attempt to provide stability to the greater Cyberverse. Strict guidelines are placed for the Republic's members to provide a stable environment and provide adequate training and knowledge of her members. Article 2 - Membership, Principles of Members The Republic of United STates is a Blue Team Alliance. TRUST will not accept members at war with another nation. If the nation in question is not at war with another nation belonging to another alliance, he or she may have the opportunity for membership after the war has expired or peace has been declared. All new applications must switch to the Blue team, or provide adequate timelime for switching over to the Blue team. Any person may be denied membership if they are believed to bring danger upon the Republic or grief towards her members. All nations must fill out the Application form and sign that they agree all information provided is true, and agree to citizen's oath. Leader Name: Nation Name: Nation Strength: Nation Team Color: Efficiency Rate: Past or Present Alliances: If the nation is at war (if yes explain): Who were they recruited by (if anyone): I ___________ of __________ swear by all that is dear to me that I have filled out the above information truthfully, and also agree and will abide with the Citizens Oath. X: 1. Citizen's Oath All new applications must agree to the citizen's oath and uphold it to all ends " I will Follow the Charter of The Republic of United STates and hold it dear to my heart. I will Respect all members of the Republic and everyone else I meet in the Cyberverse. I will follow all of the rules set by this alliance. I will never bare arms against a fellow Republic member, or any of her allies, or even any other alliance. " 2. War A. Tech Raiding Nations are allowed to "Tech Raid" any unalligned nation. Members are strictly prohibated from attacking any other nuetral (any alliance that is not directly at war with the Republic) or allied (any treaty holding alliance) alliance. B. Nuclear Weapons Members of the Republic are strictly prohibated from launching nuclear weapons on any nation unless fired upon first, AND have permission from the Republic government. C. Unauthorized Hostilities Members of the Republic are not allowed to attack any other alliance unless given permission to by from a statement given from the Supreme Chancellor. Any nations attacking other alliances will be dealt with harshly. Members are allowed however to attack nations with no Alliance Affiliation for the purpose of tech raiding. 3. Espionage No member of the Republic may engage in acts of espionage against any other alliance, under any circumstances or any reason. Espionage is strictly prohibated. Espionage is defined here as covert intelligence gathering on another alliance by means of posing as a member of said alliance to gain access to restricted areas of their forums. This definition does not include intelligence gathering from public sources such as the main CN forums, or areas of other alliance's forums which are considered public (no member mask require to view). Article 3 - Government positions 1. Supreme Chancellor The Supreme Chancellor is the leader of TRUST. He has authority over all aspects of the Republic and may intervene if he deems it necessary, along with the power to veto anything he deem necessary. The Supreme Chancellor appoints a Chancellor who will act as "Co Leader" of trust and will also be the head of the senate. The Supreme Chancellor remains in position for life or until his resignation. The Supreme Chancellor if resigning may appoint anyone he wishes to take up office in place of him, if no one is chosen by the Surpreme Chancellor, the Chancellor will take up his position immediately. If the Supreme Chancellor and the Chancellor are not present in an emergency, the senate may then make a decision for TRUST. The Supreme Chancellor at anytime can remove anyone from office, or from the Republic if he deems it necessary. 2. Chancellor The Chancellor acts as "Co Leader" for the Republic and is the leader of the Senate. The Chancellor holds a life term, unless he resigns his position (or from the Republic) or the Supreme Chancellors deems it necessary to remove him. It is the Chancellor's duty to hold monthly elections for the senate. In the event the Supreme Chancellor is not present, the Chancellor will act in his place. 3. Senate The Senate is elected monthly by the Chancellor. The Supreme Chancellor decides each month how many senators will be elected. The senators will vote on all aspects of the Republic, after which it is then passed onto the Supreme Chancellor for final approval and implementation. Any member of the public may bring an issue before the senate, which will then be voted and discussed upon. To be eligible to run for the position of Senator, you must first of been within the Republic for 3 months and have been nominated and seconded within the "nomination' stage. The Nomination stage will last for two (2) days. A two (2) day period will be allowed for all running to prepare a speech and submit it. People may then ask any questions pertaining to anything. Voting will then go on for two (2) days and the candidates will be listed in alphabetical order. The Supreme Chancellor may admit anyone into the running, or exclude anyone from the running if he deems it necessary. At anytime during their running, a Senator may be removed from position at the Surpreme Chancellor's discretion. 4. The Ministers The Ministers are appointed by the Supreme Chancellor. Ministers hold a life term, or until they resign. Ministers are subject to review by the Supreme Chancellor and may be removed from office at anytime. All Ministers have the right to appoint assistants, or Deputy Ministers, to assist in the Minister's duties. The Deputies are no approved by anyone else, but may be removed from office at anytime by the Supreme Chancellor A. The Minister of Defence The Minister of Defence is the head of the Republic's Military forces. He or She is responsible for organizing all wars within the Republic, the military Responces and offensive and defensive strikes. B. Minster of External Affairs The Minister of External Affairs is responsible for gathering information and organizing all External issues pertaining to the Republic. He or she is responsible for organizing and appointing all of the Republic's diplomats to other alliances. He or She will present all treaties presented to the Republic to the Senate for voting. He or she will also write all of the treaties presented forth from the Republic, which all treaties will be approved by the Supreme Chancellor before being sent out. C. Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance is responsible for organizing all of the aid requests made by the Republic's members, prioritizing aid during times of war and managing all aspects of finances within the Republic. D. Minister of Recruitment and Knowledge It is the responsibility of the Minister of Recruitment and Knowledge or organize the recruitmenet of all people. They will also be required to make sure all new applicants be knowledgeable of the forums and basic aspects of the game. E. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for watching all of the other internal ministries. He or she over looks all Internal matters, from admissions, to new nation aid packages. He or She is also responsible for keeping stats on the Republic and keeping the Supreme Chancellor informed on its progress. = Treaties = Power Block- Order of The New Dawn WIMMINZ- IAA PIAT and DoW- OIN PIAT (The Rhine Agreement)- SPQR = External Links = * Official alliance forums Category:Alliances